Loch Ness Monster
by KatalinaK16
Summary: *DISCONTINUED, I'm sorry Nessie begins to get feelings. . . for Jacob. She now has a week before her parents get back to find out if he loves her like she loves him.
1. Rainbows, Unicorns, Cookies, and Jacob

_Seven Seven and the Lime to Keep Me Safe_

_Long Enough to Stop The Thought of Your Embrace Inside my head_

_The Lies I've been Fed_

_Vices, Silverstein_

* * *

Days in Forks like this annoyed me. Its finally December, no matter how much I like the holidays, and the mountains of delicious foods my Grandma Esme made for us- well, for me and Jacob- I hated the cold. Sometimes I wish global warming would make the weather 90 degrees year-round so I could wear shorts in the winter like people in Mexico could. Unlike Jacob, I could get cold, and I envy him for that.

I broke out of my train of thought and opened my eyes, forgetting how bright it was in my room and as the whiteness hit my eyes I shut them again, groaning loudly. December is not my happy month.

My parents said they'd be gone for the week, but at least Jake is here so I don't get stir crazy or freeze at night.

I shivered violently, remembering he won't be here for another hour. I glanced at the clock, it was six-thirty, great. I want Jake to be here now. . . fifty-nine more minutes Nessie, think positive, rainbows, unicorns, cookies and Jacob. Especially that last one.

I realized I couldn't look like a hobo when Jake got here, so I forced myself out of bed, still with the blankets covering my entire five-foot body. I was a midget and fully grown, s'amazing isn't it?

As soon as my feet hit the ground and I lifted my body off the bed, I got this weird sense of vertigo and got dizzy, but I kept walking, yawning, dragging the blankets on the floor behind me until I got to the thermostat, and turned it to 79 degrees. Please, please let that be warm enough. I decided to take a shower, I wanted the hot water on me, which is a good replacement for Jake's warmness. I was always cold whenever he wasn't with me, corny as it sounds, but I mean it both figuratively and literally.

I finally made it to the bathroom, dropped my blankets on the floor and stripping out of my tank top and shorts and stepped into the large shower, turning the knob all the way up. I groaned in pleasure at the sudden hotness washing over me, and I stood there doing nothing for several minutes, letting the steam surround me. After a while I took my Lavender shampoo and put a glob of it in my palm, lathering it in my hair, then taking conditioner and doing the same thing. I took soap and washed my entire body, and took my razor and shaved my legs and armpits. I didn't grow that much hair there thankfully, and Jacob always teased me that all the hair on my head made up for not having much leg or arm hair.

I turned the shower off, and the absence of the heat made me instantly covered in goosebumps. I quickly wrung out my hair, and wrapped myself in a red fluffy towel, and took a separate one and towel dried my hair.

I suddenly heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Ey Ness, sorry I'm a bit late, had to run patrol last night and overslept." Jake said, remorse deep in his voice. Was I in the shower that long?

"Jake don't worry bout it, it's not like I'm gonna throw a shoe at you then get Aunt Rose to chase you to Alaska with a golf club." I joked. He let out a booming laugh, all the remorse suddenly gone. "I just have to get dressed."

"Oh ok, I'll be downstairs, love you Ness." He replied, I could hear the smile in his voice. It made my heart beat faster.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered, but I know he could hear it. _More than you do. _I added in my mind.

I didn't leave until I heard him start to go through the fridge. Always eating, I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if he went six hours without anything. He'd probably be on the floor trying to eat the carpet. I giggled quietly at the mental image. I opened the door and crossed the hall to my room, locking the door behind me and dropping my towel as I walked to my walk-in closet. Auntie Alice eventually gave up hope on Mom being her Barbie doll and turned to me instead, hence showering me in brand new clothes every day.

My closet was huge, so big you could probably shove about ten cars in there, and it was like a maze with the countless racks of clothes, and probably more stocked than Kohls. I had two shelves built into the two longest walls in the room, where I kept all my shoes, and everywhere else racks and racks and racks of clothes. In the corner I had an armoire where I did my hair and makeup (even though I didn't need much.)

I quickly grabbed a black strapless pushup bra and a pair of black panties, putting those on first. Then I snatched a red halter top with a leather jacket to go with it, and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with my gold gladiators. I finished it off with the wolf necklace Jacob made me when I outgrew the bracelet.

My hair was dry by now, so I just curled my hair and put mouse through it, and put on a tad of mascara and lip gloss on and I was done. I don't know why, but I like trying to look nice for Jake, I liked the way his eyes lit up when he saw me, like he was only mine and I was only his. That's the way it should be. He knows me more than my own family, and I even love him more.

The thing is that I feel new things for him now that I don't understand. I want to hug him more and have him hold me tight and never let me go, have his heat through me. Sometimes I even wanted him to lean over and press his blazing lips to mine. Its wrong, I can't let him know. Whenever my dad is around I beg mom to put her shield up. I know that Aunt. Rose won't chase Jake to Canada with a golf club if she found out, but dad would.

Wait Nessie, your entire family is over 300 miles away, maybe this is your chance. My inner Nessie is smart. But Jake couldn't possibly feel the same way, he thinks of me like his kid sister, even though we're technically the same age now. 16 forever. This _is_my chance, and I'll damn well take advantage of it. Time to release your inner Nancy Drew Ness.

Plan: Observe Jake to see if he's into you.

I glanced in the mirror, taking in my face and reapplying my strawberry lipgloss, Jake's favorite fruit. I heard him shift from downstairs.

"Ness are you alright?" He yelled up.

I cleared my throat,"Yeah Jake, be down in a sec!" I grinned. Nessie's master plan part one- the ambush.

* * *

A/N

Read and Review! Critisism is accepted, it all inspires me to write more of the story. I must warn you I'm pretty lazy and tend not to write unless I'm motivated, so please review :)

I'm in love with Nessie and Jacob being together, but theres barely any good fiction about them, so I thought I'd add one.


	2. Take That Mr Manly Wolf

Hey everybody heres the next chapter.

Just wanna say this story is probably gonna be a longie eventually, kinda dreamed of the whole story now I just have to put the words on paper.

I'll try toupdate as much as possbible, but the more reviews I get the quicker I'll write and update.

I don't own Twilight or the song, nor will I ever.

* * *

_Staring into space,  
_

_In your secret place_

_Leaves me feeling frozen_

_ Just need to feel, that what we have is real_

_That I'm the one you've chosen  
-Bulletproof, Kerli_

* * *

I readied myself at the door and took in one deep breath. One, two, three, four, release. I blew out a stream of air and turned the knob, and opened the door, running out of my room toward the stairs, then slowing down while walking. Nothing more embarrassing than falling on your butt.

I shouldn't be embarassed. This is Jake, he's been with me through it all. Teaching me to swim and then spending countless days at La Push, making sandcastles and boogie boarding in the waves. I sunk under so many times, and he was always there to pull me up until I finally mastered it.

He was there to read stories to me at night when I was a child, insisting on it to my parents. As I got older he stopped reading me stories, thinking I was too old, and instead slept with me at night. I got nightmares when he wasn't around. One night, when I fell asleep without him next to me, I had these horrible dreams that he wouldn't come back. I woke up the next morning screaming and crying, tramatized. Jake never left me to fall asleep alone after that. He sometimes left after I drifted off to run patrol though, but that was rare.

I made my way down the last step and I saw him, sprawled out on the large couch, it seemed small when he was on it. His face was in the fluffy pillow. I glanced at the television. It was turned on ESPN football that he was probably watching. The Giants were winning. Ha.

I slowly tip-toed towards the couch, crossing the tiled floor as quietly as I could, surprised Jacob's head didn't snap up. I was getting better at this. I finally made it to the back of the couch, biting back my laugh, and flipped myself over the side of the couch and onto Jacob's back, straddling it.

I felt Jake's muscles stiffen in surprise, breathing in sharply before turning over and lifting me so I was resting on his stomach.

"Hey," I whispered, grinning happily at him, like I straddled him every moment of my life. I wish. But that would be gross.

I watched his eyes scan my body up and down, then back up again until his eyes locked with mine. He grinned smugly, his huge hands moving to my waist and gripping it firmly, I felt his heat, and I bit back a moan.

"You look nice Ness," he complimented. His eyes were bright. Oh God I loved it when he was like that.

"You always say I look nice Jake," I teased. "Why did you look like you were dead on the couch? Crying that your precious Eagles are losing?"

"Pshhh please Nessie, they're not losing. . . they're just a _couple_ points behind." He laughed. God I loved the sound of his laugh, it radiated through my entire body. I felt my stomach tighten. Breathe in and out Nessie, in and out. I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. If he were human and my weight wasn't "feather light" to him as he has said before, this would have been a pretty awkward position and it would probably be difficult for him to breathe. His hands tightened at my waist, the heat in his body intensifying.

"Yeah, by 60 points," I retorted playfully. Jacob rolled his eyes, focusing his eyes back on the television, and cursed silently when the Giants scored another touch-down.

I giggled quietly, and then pressed my lips to his ear.

"I think this game is a lost cause, want to do something else Jacob?" I whispered.

Jake groaned, lifted the remote and the picture was black.

He turned to me, his eyes suddenly turned black. Time for the trap to snap shut. I grinned and leapt up, running away. He looked surprised, with a smidge of fear him his eyes. His mouth opened to speak but I cut him off quickly.

"Betchya you can't catch me Jacob Black!" I screeched, running full speed towards the door, flinging it open and running toward the forest. I could hear him behind me, laughing. The trees were flying past me and I narrowly escaped hitting each one. I didn't stop, I kept going until the forest ended and came to a small grassy hill I had never seen before. I made the mistake of stopping to gawk at its beauty. Such a pretty little hill. . . covered in flowers and the most perfect looking grass I have ever seen. "Green green" as Jake would say. Oh crap. . . I forgot about Jake! I snapped my head around but it was too late.

That tiny moment of stillness was just enough for Jake, and I was suddenly airborne, and came back to earth, being pressed hard into the grassy fields. I didn't hurt, but it startled me. I turned my head back in alarm, only to be calmed as I saw Jacob's head over me, smiling, his dark eyes smothering.

"Guess what?" He asked, still pinning me on my stomach with his huge hand.

"What?"

"I got you," he declared proudly.

I thought for a moment, and grinned evilly

"Not for long!" I replied, flipping ourselves over so I was on top, I caught him off guard. Take that Mr. Manly Wolf. And a sexy wolf too, insanely so. I bit my lip, he growled sharply. He fucking _growled_. I kissed his forehead slowly, enjoying the sharp intake of breath he took, then lifted myself off him, smiling back at him innocently. Its fun to tease him. I'm a flirt and proud.

"Ness," he rasped, his hands were gripping the grass like he was going to rip out the ground.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Come here." He commanded, patting the ground next to him.

I sank to my knees and laid on my back next to him, looking him in the eyes and he looked right back. Did he not. . .

"Nessie. . . can I kiss you, please?" he asked shyly, looking at the ground as he spoke.

My head spun. He felt the same way! He loves me. Jacob Black loves me. Jacob fucking Black loves me. I had to fight myself to keep from running to the top of that hill and shrieking with glee and victory.

"Yes Jacob, please," I whispered.

He learned closer to me and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as his head slowly bent down and kissed me gently. Victory. I moved my hands up through his chin length hair. I loved his hair. Jake's scent moved through my whole body. His scent had the same effect on me as crack had on a drug addict. He smelled just like pine cones, forests, and that smidge of animal that was still left when he changed back to a human.

He slowly traced my lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting, and I heard him moan into my mouth. He tasted the strawberry. I smiled into the kiss and we both pulled away, smiling like somebody that just won the lottery.

"I love you," I whispered, "I don't love you like a brother, I love you like Emily loves Sam."

I heard him silently gasp at my words.

"Finally," he said. One word that meant everything to me now as he sunk his head to mine to firmly press his lips against mine over and over again. I love this stupid hill.

* * *

Read n' Review =)


	3. An Ant to the Entire Universe

Hey everybody. Somebody in one of my reviews asked me why this was rated M. In the beginning of the story I'm making it rated T, but later on there WILL be lemons (Don't think in a real relationship they are like "Okay, lets go out. (5 minutes later) SEX TIME") I'm trying to make it as realistic as a half vampire trying to get a werewolf can be.

Enjoy the next chapter :)

-Kaity Lynn_

* * *

_

_Got a Secret_

_Can You Keep it_

_Swear This One You'll Save_

_Better Lock it in Your Pocket Taking This One to The Grave_

_I'll Show You Then I Know You Won't Tell What I Said_

_Cause Two Can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead_

_-Secret, The Pierces_

* * *

Though it was winter, everything suddenly felt warmer than the hottest summer. Not only because Jake was with me, or that even though it's cold, or that the grass around me was greener than normal grass should be even in the summer. It was because everything in my body was radiating with pure undeniable joy that only my Jacob could give me.

My kissing him was like the largest forest fire finally being extinguished. Now, with him beside me, his blazing arms encircled around my waist like I would disappear if he took one step away from me, all was right. He felt the same way, no matter how impossible it seems. How could somebody as perfect as him not have a girlfriend? Was I his girlfriend now?

Then it hit me. What if he kissed me just to not hurt my feelings?

That feeling of happiness I felt was suddenly replaced by a feeling of dread, like I had swallowed a sock and couldn't get it out. I was going to barf.

"J-Jacob. . . do you _like_ me?" I asked timidly.

Jacob looked at me with confused, hurt eyes. What had I said? He moved his hand through my hair, playing with my curls.

"No."

I knew it. Girlfriend a million times more beautiful than me, and a better kisser than me too. He did it because he saw I was trying to get him to love me and he doesn't even like me like that in the slightest bit. Kid sister. I turned away from him so he didn't see the tears overflowing the brims of my eyes and spilling out of the edges. He put his hand on my jaw, and forced me to look at him, tears still spilling out uncontrollably. At least I was wearing waterproof mascara, or I'd look horrible.

I touched my hand to his face gently and showed him everything I felt today. How I was freezing without him near me, how I loved his hands on my waist, how I love him more than a sister, and the slow explosion in my brain as he slowly kissed me. I even showed him my Nancy Drew plan and he chuckled slightly. I removed my hand and looked up at his face. It was frozen.

"I-I didn't know it was like that Nessie, the feelings. . ." he drifted off, playing with my curls again.

"You hate me now, don't you?" I asked, my eyes drifting to the grass. Jakes hand tightened in my hair, then relaxed.

"I don't hate you, and I don't like you." He said honestly, his dark eyes piercing into mine.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? It can't mean-

"I _love_ you," he whispered, "more than you can imagine. Saying I simply like you is like comparing an ant to the size of the entire universe Ness."

I breathed a sigh of relief. He is the sweetest thing, but the mind games he plays could even cause a vampire to have a heart attack.

"But why me Jacob?" I asked, genuinely confused. I buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent. I don't want to imagine anybody but me having him . . . but somewhere in my heart I knew that he had a girlfriend before, he's just too unbelievably sexy to think that. "I know it's not now or anything, but I don't believe that you've never . . . loved anybody but me."

I made a promise to myself that even if he did love somebody before me, I wouldn't care, no matter who it was.

Wait, what if it was Leah? Or Emily? If he loved Leah, that would explain why Leah doesn't like me much, or my family. What if Jacob was dating Leah, then when he fell in love with me and left her? I felt a pang of guilt. I even heard Leah talking to Rachel, saying that once she _did_ love Jacob. If he loved Emily- which I can't imagine and would be far less likely- that would explain the tension between Jacob and Sam. That could also explain why Jacob broke away from Sam's pack and went on his own with Seth. I still wonder what happened after Jacob broke away, but Jacob said it'd be better if I didn't know.

Jake suddenly looked at me like I was being choked by a giant snake and looked at my hands. Oh shit, I just transferred that to him? Jacob cleared his throat.

"No Ness, not Leah or Emily." He said. "It's true that. . . Leah had feeling for me, but it was somebody else. . . but I don't really think that you'd want to know. . ." he drifted off when I started glaring at him. Yes I do want to fucking know!

"Yes I do want to know, no matter who the hell it was I won't care."

His eyes widened.

"Just remember it was a long time ago, before you were born, Ness okay? Promise you won't get mad."

I can't guarantee I won't get mad. I probably wouldn't get mad, I'd probably show up to the persons house with a baseball bat out of pure jealousy.

"I promise," I breathed. "It doesn't matter, I'll still love you, you should know that."

Jacob was silent for a few seconds.

"Jake." More silence. "Jake!" I said a little louder, trying to shake his shoulder, though it wasn't very successful. Was it really that bad that he couldn't even get the words out?

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his hard, taking his bottom lip in between mine and weaved my fingers through his hair slowly. He gasped in surprise at first, but then responded to the kiss. I licked his bottom lip as him hand traced my spine, causing me to shiver against him. God his lips tasted good, this mix between sweet and bitter that just tasted amazing. Reluctantly I pulled away, staring at him.

"Tell me."

He nodded, but I could tell he still didn't want to say.

"Okay." He muttered. "It was Bella."


	4. Bella Who?

I'm kinda breaking the rules right now. . . I'm not supposed to be on the computer for ANYTHING cause I got some bad grades. I snuck on and wrote this :)

Don't like waiting too long in between chapters cause I know that when I like a story I want it updated ASAP

* * *

_If I'm a Bad Person_

_You Don't Like Me_

_Well I Guess I'll Make My Own Way_

_Its a Circle_

_A Mean Cycle_

_I Can't Excite You Anymore_

_-Ignorance, Paramore_

* * *

Bella? Bella who? He couldn't possibly mean my mom of all people. She had been with my dad since she was seventeen and human. . . and when she was seventeen she wasn't as close to him as now. But then again, who else that I know has the name Bella? I couldn't think of anything to say so I just spat out what was going through my head.

"What? You don't mean my-"

"Yes. . . your mother. . ."he stuttered. I was sympathetic towards him, but at the same time thinking of him with my mother wanted to make me puke. I mean, my lips were where my mom's had been. I brushed the thought out of my head

"What the hell?" I finally managed to squeak out.

Jacob sighed.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad Ness, remember? It was a long time ago." he said sincerely. I wasn't mad at him, I could never be. But I was mad at the fact that he kept this a secret from me for so long. What else has he kept from me.

"Tell me everything. Everything you kept a secret from me. I don't want anything between us anymore, Jacob."

"You're not mad?" he asked, shocked. He was probably still waiting for the eruption and spazzing and crying.

"I'm mad you kept all this from me. You honestly think I'll be mad at you of all people? I could never, ever be mad at you Jake."

He grinned then, obviously happy that I hadn't clawed his eyes out.

"Still waiting for the explosion?" I teased. He nodded.

"I didn't think you'd take it this well, I thought I'd be dead and rotting in the dirt right now, no exaggeration." I could tell he was joking, but that wasn't something to joke about. Jacob? Being d-dead? I shuddered at the thought. Look at me! I'm stuttering in my fucking thoughts!

I wish he hadn't said that. I didn't want to think of Jacob being d-dead. He thinks that I'd do that? Without him I wouldn't have a reason to live.

I thought for a moment longer, logic finally kicking in.

Even if I used all of my strength-which my parents forbid me to do unless I was in real danger- Jacob would still be "a zillion times stronger than me." Jacob's words once again. The guy had a lot of quotes.

That's probably why he always let me win wrestling. Or his excuse so the big bad wolf doesn't have to admit that I can whoop his ass at it. Which all adds up to the fact I can't kill him even if I were driving at him in a hummer. Or driving a plane into him. Or if I hired somebody to drive the car into him while I launched the plane at him.

I decided to lighten the tone.

"I wouldn't be able to kill you even if I threw that giant Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center at you Jake."

I heard his booming laugh buzz through the air for a moment.

"All joking aside for right now Ness, don't you want me to tell you what happened?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," he began. This was obviously a difficult subject for him, he looked uncomfortable. My heart panged. I didn't want him to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. . . even though I really want to know.

"Jake, you don't have to if you don't want to; I can tell you don't really want to talk about it."

"No, I wanna Ness, I just don't really know where to begin. . . but I'll try."

He took in a deep breath.

"Okay, about eight or nine years ago, it was Bella's eighteenth birthday, and your dad, grandparents and aunts and uncles were throwing her a party, even though she absolutely detested parties." He started."Then. . . when she opened a card she received, she got a paper cut that was seriously gushing blood, which is really weird since paper cuts like, never bleed. So then, Jasper kinda got in this trance and tried to attack Bella."

I gasped in shock. Uncle Jasper? But he was always so calm. . . and nice.

"Look Ness, Bella told me it wasn't his fault. She says if vampires are young they can't control themselves that well."

He was right, I knew that, but I still felt myself shaking. Jake looked at me with worried eyes.

"Look, she was alright, but then she got pushed into glass or something and blood was everywhere. And nobody but Edward or Carlisle could control themselves. . . so they had to leave for the time being."

My entire family.

"So then Edward. . . kinda got into this psycho trance and thought she wasn't safe or whatever, so he left Forks with everybody and left her here."

"What?" I spitted. Why the hell did everyone keep this important crap from me?

"It was for the best, or so he thought."

I shook my head. "How's that for the best? They can't live without each other. I've never seen them apart Jacob."

"That's the point." He muttered.

I stared at him blank faced for the next thirty seconds, he looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"So," he continued, "Bella got . . . depressed. She didn't talk to her friends anymore nor did she have any interests. A dead person walking pretty much Ness."

He studied his palms, looking at them while he spoke. "Then. . . we started hanging out."

Oh great. The part with the mushy gushy kissy crap that he was going to try to downplay.

"She wanted me to fix a bike, so while I was fixing it, we started to be really good friends. . ." Yeah, _really_ good friends. Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"Then. . . we kinda just-"

"OKAY I GET THE PICTURE!" I screeched; the sound carrying through the trees and causing a flock of redbirds to fly abruptly into the air.

Jake was startled, and seemed to look a bit saddened. Must think I'm bipolar or something now.

"Continue Jake, I'm sorry." I said sincerely. His eyes softened a bit.

"I kissed her. Then I. . . phased the first time and had to leave her, then she kinda jumped off a cliff." I snapped again.

"SHE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HERSELF?!"

Jake didn't appear uneased this time, but simply responded "no."

"Then why?" I asked.

"She had an adrenaline problem. All in the extreme sports. Bike crashes, jumping off cliffs, you name it."

"And then…?" I asked.

"She left me to save Edward."

"Awwwwww." I whispered. I imagined his pain. If he left me for somebody I hated. I knew at one point Dad and Jacob couldn't stand each other, but I think they're okay with each other now, but you can never be sure.

"Actually Ness, I'm glad she left me."

"Why?" I asked, burying my head in his shirt.

"Cause, if she stayed with me she never would have saved Edward. This means they'd never get married, she'd never be a vampire, and she would have never given birth to you. If she stayed with me you wouldn't exist, it was fate."

I smiled at this. He was right of course. I hugged him, his warm arms surrounding the small of my back and trailing down to just below my ass.

"You're not mad?" he asked childishly,

"Of course not, I mean duh. As you said it was nine years ago, things change." His arms tightened around me, and he kissed the top of my head.

I suddenly felt a drop of rain against my cheek.

* * *

A/N

Hmmmm. . . prediction for the next chapter. . . rain on shirts, Jake getting weird and crap. yeah :)


End file.
